A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of tractors hitches, and more specifically to multi-axes tractor hitches having an A-frame attached bracket that does not bind when actuated.
B. Description of the Related Art
Hitches are well known in the art to be attached to a tractor or other utility vehicle. Hitches are typically constructed to receive one of a plurality of implements, such as snowplows, dirt plows and the like. Vehicles hitches may include multiple cylinders and a complex configuration of structural support members that facilitate maneuvering the hitch assembly up/down and left/right.
In one aspect of hitch operation, the cylinders that move the hitch can bind the structural support members during operation, reducing performance of hitch assembly. Additionally, multiple axes of movement within the hitch assembly can further complicate coordination of engaging the hitch actuators, which may be hydraulic cylinders, further requiring complex and expensive mechanisms to control movement of the hitch assembly. What is needed is a simple and effective way to simultaneously actuate multiple actuators facilitating multiple axes of movement for the hitch assembly.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a tractor implement hitch that reduces the space requirements and that can be vertically adjusted and laterally pivoted.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the moment arm forces of a hitch assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide remote control of the adjustable hitch axes.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide simultaneous movement of the hitch axes.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide synchronized movement of the actuators.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided: a tractor having wheels and an engine mounted thereon for providing power to the tractor. A hitch is provided, having a hitch frame, wherein the hitch frame is fixedly connected to the tractor frame for use in supporting and maneuvering an associated implement. The hitch is comprised of an assembly of rigid frame members operatively connected to a plurality of actuating means for use in orienting the hitch with respect to the tractor frame. A tractor pump is provided for use in supplying hydraulic power to the hitch actuating means. The hydraulic power is controlled by a valve means, which is operatively connected to a control lever, wherein an operator selectively adjusts the lever, resulting in adjustment of the orientation of the hitch assembly.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention with reference being made to the accompanying drawings.